


Rectangle Love

by CopenhagenStockholm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopenhagenStockholm/pseuds/CopenhagenStockholm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya sebuah kisah klise mengenai cinta segi empat antara guru dan ketiga muridnya. DLDR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Cerita ini punya gue.  
> Warn:OC, Crossover, OOC (pasti), AU, Schoolife, Sho-ai, garing, typo berserakan, emoticon merajalela, dan pelbagai macam bentuk kesalahan lainnya.  
> Genre: Romance (gagal) dan Humor (garing).  
> Pairing: GerRus, RusUK, UKUS, AmeGer. Slight TurkRaine, RusBel, dll. Yang gak suka crack pair silahkan tekan tombol back.

Let's start!

Episode 1: Kelas baru, guru baru.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan bagi sebagian murid di sekolah khusus laki-laki Hetalia JHShogakuen Mengapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah untuk semester ini. Murid baru maupun senior tampak antusias. Seperti kedua kakak beradik ini. 

"Hei, Matthew, cobalah pasang muka yang enak dilihat sedikit, kau sekarang sudah SMP! harusnya kau senang!" Kata si kakak, Alfred membujuk adiknya.

"Ta-tapi, menurutku di SD dan SMP sama saja, aku tetap tak dipedulikan." jawab si adik, Matthew.

"Bilang saja ke kakakmu yang HERO ini jika mereka mencuekimu. Akan kakak beri pelajaran! " kata Alfred sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'hero'.

"A-ahh… kurasa itu tidak perlu… ahahha…" balas Matthew kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah… bapak akan menyebutkan nama-nama murid yang masuk ke kelas 1-A. Diharapkan nama murid yang dipanggil segera melangkah ke kelasnya. Pertama… Oxentierna, Berwald…" Terdengar pengumuman pembagian kelas dari kepala sekolah. Para murid yang sebelumnya ribut bagai di pasar ikan pun tenang. Agar dapat mendengar kan nama yang disebut dengan jelas. Dan akhirnya nama Matthew W. Jones disebutkan dan masuk ke kelas 1-C. Hingga sampailah pada kelas 3. 

"Kelas 3-A. Kirkland, Arthur… Carriedo Fernandez, Antonio… Von Bock, Eduard… Wukasiewicz, Feliks… Braginski, Ivan… Karpussi, Heracles…" dan seterusnya hingga nama terakhir yang disebut. Yao, Wang. 

"Huuh! Kenapa HERO seperti aku tak masuk kelas 3-A sih?! =3= " ucap Alfred sebal sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Tak terasa sudah tinggal sekian anak yang masih di lapangan. Ia termasuk salah satunya.

"… F. Jones, Alfred… " akhirnya nama sang HERO kita satu ini disebutkan. Dan sialnya, ia ditempatkan di kelas paling ujung. Kelas 3-F. Menurut rumor setempat, kelas 3-F itu angker. Pernah ada anak yang bunuh diri katanya. Alfred pun melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki tangga hingga sampai dikelas 3-F. Saat ia melihat sekeliling. Wow, tak ada satu orang pun yang dikenalinya. Alfred menghela nafas, berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa. Teman sebangkunya pun menyapanya.

"Weh, Sob! Kenalin gue Nicolas, salam kenal!" Ujar remaja laki-laki berambut durian berwarna hitam kusam itu. Alfred membalas sapaannya dengan mengulurkan tangan seraya tersenyum.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga, gue Alfred dari kelas 2-D kemaren. Lo dari kelas mana?" Tanya Alfred.

"Oh. Gue dari kelas 2-F. Rata-rata murid dikelas ini juga dari kelas 2-F. Kayaknya cuma elo yang dari kelas 2-D" jawab Nicolas.

"Pantes gue gak kenal semua orang di kelas ini… hiks, gue kangen temen-temen gue dikelas 2-D dulu  
" curhat Alfred.

"Tenang aja, bray. Anak-anak sini ramah semua kok, lu bakal dengan cepat dapat temen disini, gue yakin." Ujar Nicolas menenangkan Alfred.

"WOI GURU DATANG WOI!" teriak anak bertubuh tinggi besar, memakai kacamata, berambut hitam klimis, dan berkulit hitam. Victor William Totti. Semua murid pun diam di tempat duduknya. 

"Selamat pagi. Murid-murid. Yang bapak kasihi." Kata seorang guru berkumis yang masuk ke kelas Alfred. 

"Pagi, pak!" Jawab seluruh murid kompak.

"Bagi yang belum kenal. Nama bapak Karmelus. Kalian bisa memanggil bapak Pak Kar saja. Bapak akan mengajar pelajaran Pendidikan Agama dan sekaligus menjadi. Wali kelas kalian."

"Salam kenal, pak!" Seru seluruh murid kompak (lagi).

"Baik, kita mulai dengan pemilihan pengurus kelas."

Sementara itu, di kelas 3-A…

"Baik. Siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas?" Kata guru berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang.

Senyap. Tak ada satu pun murid yang mengacungkan tangan. Bapak guru itu pun sekali lagi berkata.

"Ehm. Siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas?" Masih senyap. Tak ada perubahan posisi sedikit saja dari ke 30 murid. Akhinya pak guru yang diketahui bernama Ludwig itu pun mengambil keputusan.

"Karena tidak ada yang mencalonkan diri, maka bapak yang akan memilih calonnya. Pertama. Yak, kamu yang kotak pensilnya ada gantungan kunci AK-47. Maju ke depan." Pak Ludwig menunjuk sang murid dengan menyebutkan ciri-cirinya. Maklum, baru kenal. Jadi tidak ingat namanya siapa-siapa aja. Jadilah orang yang ditunjuk tadi maju ke depan kelas.

"Tulis namamu di papan tulis." Perintah Ludwig.

"Baik." Si anak menuliskan 'Vash Zwingli' di papan tulis lalu berdiri di samping pak Ludwig.

"Yang kedua. Kamu yang beralis kue lapis." Seketika hampir semua murid tertawa mendengar panggilan itu. Orang yang ditunjuk maju dengan muka memerah lalu menulis nama 'Arthur Kirkland' di papan tulis.

"Calon yang terakhir. Kamu yang pakai topi putih." Murid yang disebut maju lalu menulis nama 'Tiinö Väinämöinen' di papan tulis.

"Ok. Semua kecuali yang dicalonkan. Keluarkan secarik kertas dan tulis nama calon yang kalian pilih. Jika sudah, lipat kertas itu lalu kumpulkan ke baris depan. Jangan ada yang mengintip!" Perintah pak Ludwig. Murid-murid dikelas itu mengeluarkan kertas kecil, ada yang langsung menulis, ada yang berpikir-pikir dahulu. Setelah semua dikumpul di baris depan. Ludwig meminta Tiinö untuk membacakan nama satu per satu. Dan Arthur yang menuliskan jumlah suara di papan tulis. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur melihat namanya dipilih paling banyak. Hanya berbeda 2 suara dengan Vash.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat di depan. Mr. Kirkland mendapatkan suara terbanyak. Dengan begitu ia resmi saya angkat menjadi ketua kelas 3-A, dan kamu, Mr. Zwingli, saya angkat jadi wakil ketua." Seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan. Ada juga yang memberikan siulan dan teriakan heboh.

"Nah, sekarang, biar ketua dan wakil ketua kelas yang memutuskan. Siapa sekretaris dan bendahara kelas yang akan mereka tunjuk." Arthur dan Vash berunding. Berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa saat. Arthur berkata.

"Kami berdua memutuskan. Wang Yao sebagai Sekretaris dan Eduard sebagai Bendahara." Ujarnya mantap disertai anggukan dari Vash. 2 orang yang merasa namanya disebut pun berencana untuk protes. Namun Ludwig menyelanya.

"Tidak ada yang protes." Dan ke-2 orang itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalian berdua mau seksi keamanan, kebersihan, kesenian dan olahraga di pilih oleh bapak atau voting?" Tanya Ludwig kepada Vash dan Arthur. Tanpa berpikir panjang. Vash menjawab.

"Bapak yang pilih. Karena bila di voting pasti tidak ada yang mau."

"Yak. Sesuai kata wakil ketua, bapak sendiri yang menunjuk seksi-seksi tambahan. Seksi kebersihan… Kamu yang badannya pendek dan rambutnya coklat… seksi keamanan kamu yang punya aura hitam- ehm maksud saya yang memakai syal. Seksi kesenian… yang tadi saya tunjuk untuk jadi ketua kelas tapi tidak terpilih…"

"Kok sakit ya dengernya?" Batin Tiinö sambil menggenggam erat kocek seragamnya.

"Terakhir. Seksi olahraga… Yang rambut coklat panjang…" orang yang merasa terpanggil, Heracles menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu celingak-celinguk ke kiri kanan.

"Eh, aku jadi seksi olahraga?" Katanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhmu, sepertinya kau rajin olahraga…" murid-murid yang mendengar kata 'rajin' ditujukkan untuk seorang Heracles pun ber-sweatdrop ria. Ndazzmu rajin. Wuorang tiap hari di kelas tidur terus kok. Dia suntik steroid kali, tuh…

Ivan yang mendengar namanya dipilih menjadi seksi keamanan pun tersenyum manis. Sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan aura disekitarnya yang semakin pekat. Membuat seisi kelas, kecuali pak guru Ludwig, merinding.

Guru itu malah justru tersepona- maksudnya terpesona oleh senyum sang murid bersyal pink yang menurutnya sangat manis. Dia bahkan sempat bingung sebenarnya anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi karena ini sekolah khusus cowok, udah pasti ntuh anak laki-laki ya. Yang rambut panjang diikat itu juga sama. 

"Ngomong-ngomong. Bapak belum tau nama kalian. Bapak persilahkan pengurus kelas terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri. Ketua dan wakil ketua tidak usah karena bapak sudah tau. Mulai dari sekretaris."

"Wang Yao, aru."

"Bendahara…"

"Eduard Von Bock." Ucap si bendahara lesu. Dia pasti tidak suka dipilih jadi pengurus kelas.

"Seksi kebersihan…"

"Raivis Galante."

"Seksi olahraga…"

"Heracles Karpussi. Hooaamm…" mulai kebiasaan tidurnya si Heracles- singkat aja Hera. Tapi, Ludwig tidak memperdulikan itu dan tetap melanjutkan.

"Seksi kesenian…"

"Tiinö Väinämöinen, pak."

"Se- seksi keamanan…" panggil Ludwig sedikit merasa tegang. Sebentar lagi ia akan tahu nama murid yang telah berhasil membuat hatinya klepek-klepek(?!)

"Ivan Braginski, da ^J^ " si anak lelaki ber-syal pink itu menjawab. Tanpa melepaskan ekspresi riangnya. Wajah Ludwig mulai memanas. Dia tak boleh menatapnya terlalu lama. Ludwig pun membalikkan badan dan berusaha menghilangkan warna kemerahan di wajahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah. Ia kembali menghadap murid-murid.

"Sekarang, buka buku LKS kalian halaman 3." Lalu kelas 3-A pun memulai pelajaran dengan tenang… karena takut ditimpuk pipa ledeng sama Ivan.

TBC or FIN?? :'v


	2. Truth Or  Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig's PoV. Apa yang terjadi selama seminggu Ludwig mengajar di Hetalia JHShogakuen? Apa pendapat Ivan tentang dirinya? Mengapa Ivan, Arthur, Mathias, Tiinö dan Yao merinding disko? Temuka jawabannya di TKP!

Episode 2: Jujur atau Berani

Ludwig's POV

Tak disangka, sudah dua minggu aku mengajar di kelas tiga SMP dan menjadi wali kelas 3-A. Murid-murid di sana menyenangkan. Dari yang bermulut bawel sampai yang kayak patung pun ada. Tapi, tentu saja murid yang paling spesial bagiku adalah Ivan . Dia berbadan besaarr. Lebih besar dari aku. Tapi mukanya kayak anak SD, padahal umurnya kan 14 tahun. Agak aneh gimana gitu liatnya…  
Bukan cuma itu yang membuatnya istimewa di mataku. Dia memiliki aura hitam pekat yang nyaris tidak pernah hilang disekitarannya. Aura itulah yang selalu berhasil mengicepkan(?) seisi kelas ketika sedang ribut. Apalagi ditambah ia memegang sebuah pipa keran rusak yang ada di sudut kiri kelas. Aku berani bersumpah Raivis si seksi kebersihan pasti akan terkencing-kencing bila hal itu terjadi.  
Aku juga mendapatkan murid-murid aneh bin ajaib dari kelas lain. Kelas 3-B yang memiliki intelektualitas dan keaktifan yang tinggi dalam pelajaran. 3-C yang besar mulut namun kecil otak, 3-D yang paling membosankan, karena murid-murid disana berotak udang dan pasif juga. 3-E yang paling banyak murid bermasalah, dan terakhir, 3-F. Kelas paling sulit ditenangkan. Karena ketua kelasnya saja ribut bukan main.  
Dan satu lagi hal yang aku benci dari kelas 3-F, adalah si ketua kelas- satu-satunya murid dengan rambut berwarna kuning-. Dia tidak bisa diam dan sering kali menggodaku. Mari kita flashback ke 3 hari yang lalu.

Flashback

Setting: Di Kelas 3-F, Jam Pelajaran ke-2. IPS Terpadu.

Saat itu aku sedang mengadakan sesi tanya jawab. Sesi tanya jawab seperti ini bagiku penting bagi murid agar dapat mengingat kembali materi pelajaran yang telah disampaikan.

"Baik, anak-anak, sebutkan 3 contoh SDA yang tidak dapat diperbaharui!" Ucapku tegas. Aku melihat Nicolas, Alfred, dan murid satu lagi bernama W.J mengangkat tangannya. Namun, karena Alfred lebih cepat sepersekian detik. Maka kupersilahkan dia menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Yak, Alfred, apa jawabanmu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk si ketua kelas dengan kelima jariku.

"Bahan tambang, Gas Alam, dan Cintaku kepada bapak~ " sontak seisi kelas tertawa dan berseru 'Cieee~' secara bersamaan. Ada yang menjadi pengiring dengan menambahkan suara tepuk tangan, gedoran meja, suara simbal(?) dan beberapa murid melakukan free style beatbox. Oh. Yeah. Sungguh perpaduan musik acapella yang indah. Saking indahnya, suara kak Gilbert pun kalah dengan suara mereka(1).

"Bapak serius, Alfred." aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kelas F kalo sudah begini memang tidak terkendali.  
Tapi tiba-tiba saja Alfred si ketua kelas mo jung(2) menenangkan kelas. Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku menampar pipiku keras-keras. Dan hasilnya… ya. Aku tak bermimpi. Setelah Alfred merasa kelas sudah tenang. Dia berdehem. Lalu berjalan ala model tak jadi kearahku. Kemudian ia berlutut, lalu…

Chuu~

Dia mencium punggung telapak tanganku. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku tetapi pegangannya begitu erat. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat Lovino(3) sekarang.

"Oh… Pak Ludwig yang tampan~ kau menjerat hatiku~ kau mencuri akal sehatku~ kau penuhi pikiranku dengan wajahmu~~~" Alfred merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang bunga mawar… bercorak bendera Ukraina.

"Kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu. Bunga yang biru, melambangkan warna matamu yang sebiru samudra~ warna kuning, melambangkan helaian-helaian rambutmu yang secerah sinar matahari~" bisakah aku keluar dan muntah sekarang? Aku melepas genggaman tangannya kasar lalu membentaknya.

"Alfred! Nilai IPS mu bapak potong 50%! Dan satu hal lagi. Bunga itu kurasa lebih bagus kau berikan pada istri pak Sadiq!" Aku segera membereskan alat-alat mengajarku lalu keluar dari kelas. Aku sudah cukup pusing mengurusi nilai-nilai mereka yang banyak telor ayamnya. Janganlah kau tambah dengan hal semacam tadi…

Flashback end.

Mengingat hal itu membuat aku semakin muak mengajar di 3-F. Untunglh hari ini tidak ada jadwal mengajar disana. Dan… oh! Aku harus buru-buru! Sekarang jadwalnya mengajar dikelasku (3-A) ! Aku pun berlari tergesa-gesa. Namun, aku mengerem kakiku ketika suda berada di dekat jendela kelas. Tak biasanya mereka ribut begini. Nampaknya Ivan sedang tidak mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.  
Dugaanku benar. Ivan, Arthur, Mathias, Tiinö, dan Yao tengah duduk melingkar di tempat duduk Tiinö-yang notabene terletak di dekat jendela- . Sekilas aku mendengar Mathias berkata.

"Yao. Kamu pilih jujur atau berani?" rupanya mereka sedang bermain JuBer. Aku yang tadinya ingin segera masuk ke kelas mengurungkan niat dan bersembunyi di balik jendela seraya menguping pembicaraan mereka berlima.

"Berani, aru." Di dengar dari aksennya. Itu pasti Yao yang berbicara.

"Hmm… berani ya?… baiklah. Tantanganmu. Bangunkan Hera menggunakan teknik wushumu."

"Ok, aru! Siapa takut?!" Dengan PD-nya Yao melangkah ke tempat duduk Heracles. Mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Kemudian menendang wajah Hera telak. Hera pun terbangun lalu mengusap-usap mukanya dan menatap Yao.

 

"Apakah guru sudah datang?" Tanyanya.

"Belom kok, ini juber dari Mathias." jawab Yao santai.

"Ohh…" lalu Hera pun kembali tertidur. Ndassmu guru belum datang.

"Dah. Puter lagi nih, Yao." suruh Mathias. Yao pun memutar botol minum milik Tiinö yang malang itu dan berhentilah sang ujung botol di Ivan.

"Aku pilih jujur, da~." Jawabnya tanpa perlu ditanya.

"Jujur… hmm… apa ya? Aku tidak ada pertanyaan, aru. Aku kehabisan ide…" kata Yao.

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku yang kasi pertanyaan." usul si kue lapis, Arthur.

"Kau lebih memilih pak Ludwig atau pak Sadiq? Harus pilih satu dan gak boleh pilih atau!" Bagus, Arthur! Kan kuberi ulangan IPSmu nilai sempurna! Lihat apakah Ivan memilih aku atau guru olahraga yang tidak aw- err maksudku tidak keren itu.

 

"Ufu~ tentu saja aku memilih pak Sadiq, da~"

JLLEEEBBBB!!!…

Hatiku hancur, hancur, hancur hatiku~ mendengar jawaban itu. Ia lebih memilih si Sadiq yang -maaf kak- tidak AWESOME itu daripada aku! Orang yang gosipnya punya hubungan gelap dengan si Tukang Tidur. Kalian tahu kan siapa? Katanya sih mereka berdua pernah mandi bersama. Padahal tak ada hubungan keluarga sama sekali. 

"Apa alasan kau memilih pak Sadiq?" tanya Mathias. Nilai ulanganmu juga akan kusempurnakan, nak.

"Karena dia abang iparku, da~ ^J^ " 

.

.

Ahook… ahook… (karena suara jangkrik sudah terlalu mainstream Bv)

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FFFF*****CK??!!!" koor ke-4 temannya merdu. Burung merpati di atas pohon pun jatuh ketanah mendengarnya.  
Benar saja Ivan adiknya? Apa yang bisa membuatnya terikat hubungan brother in law dengan si topeng jenggotan itu?

"Istrinya itu kakak tertuaku. Mereka sudah menikah sejak aku baru kelas 5 SD, da~" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum manis. Masa cuma itu alasannya, Van? Tak adakah alasan yang lebih elit sedikit?

"Selain itu. Aku juga merasa canggung dengan pak Ludwig. Aku merasa dia selalu memperhatikanku, da… aku takut~ " katanya dengan ekspresi takut dan gemetaran. JLEBB!! serasa seperti sebilah bambu runcing menusuk jantungku hingga tembus. Selama ini, aku nampak… menakutkan di matanya?  
Aku memang sering mencuri pandang padanya. Tapi tetap dengan wajah serius agar tak dicurigai. Apakah itu menakutkan? Jika begitu, maka aku takkan mencuri pandang lagi. Tapi, tak melihatnya sekali saja rasanya berat bagiku… bagaimana ya caranya? Sepertinya aku harus berkonsultasi ke kakakku soal ini. Dia kan paling mengerti strategi-strategi untuk 'pemula'(4)  
Sudahlah, daripada aku berlama-lama disini, lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.  
Aku sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Lima anak yang tadi bermain JuBer langsung bubar, mereka memasang wajah malu dan khawatir. Takut aku hukum. Arthur pun memberi aba-aba. 

"Si, siap!" Semua murid berdiri.

"Beri, salam!" 

"Selamat pagi, pak!" mereka pun duduk.

"Guten- selamat pagi anak-anak. Ngomong-ngomong. Tadi bapak sempat melihat Arthur, Mathias, Yao, Tiinö dan Ivan ngumpul-ngumpul di tempat duduknya Tiinö. Emangnya kalian lagi ngapain tadi?" tidak ditanya pun aku sudah tahu mereka main JuBer. Aku hanya mengetes kejujuran mereka saja.

"Ka- kami tidak ngapa-ngapain, pak!" jawab Tiinö gugup.

"Ah. Bapak gak percaya. Pasti lagi ngegosipin cewe cantik kan?" ujarku bermaksud menggoda mereka. 

"Tidak kok, pak!" jawab mereka ber-5 kompak.

"Kalian, maju ke depan!" bentakku. Mereka menurut saja dan berbaris rapi berbanjar.

"Sekarang katakan. Apa yang kalian omongkan tadi?" tanyaku dengan suara bassku yang khas.

"Kami… kami membicarakan… dekorasi kelas pak!" Tiinö mencoba alibi lain. Anak-anak yang lain mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Tadi bapak liat Yao tendang Hera itu buat apa ya? Apa dia merusak dekorasi kelas ?" terima kasih, kak. Berkatmu aku jadi bisa beracting secara meyakinkan di depan murid. 

"Aha… ahahaha… iya tuh pak." Jawab si Mathias sambil garuk-garuk jerawatnya.

"Hm. Tapi kalo bapak liat-liat lagi. Kelas ini sama sekali tidak punya dekorasi…" kelimanya langsung panik… Tiinö menggigit bibirnya, Arthur melindungi alisnya(?), Yao sembunyi di balik Mathias, Mathias nampak menahan sesuatu dan keringatnya bercucuran. Sementara Ivan… dia menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang syalnya gemetaran. Kelimanya pasti sudah menebak-nebak apa hukuman yang kuberi. Karena aku tak sanggup melihat Ivan seperti itu, aku pun langsung to the point saja.

"Yaelah… gausah gitu juga kali. Bapak tau kok kalian tadi main JuBer. Bapak cuma mau liat kalian jujur atau gak. " kataku dengan nada santai. Mereka berlima pun menghela nafas lega. Ivan jatuh terduduk kelantai. Refleks aku pun membantunya bangun. Sekalian modus.

"Arthur dan Mathias, sini bapak bisikin sesuatu." ekspresi kedua remaja itu mengeras. Mereka berjalan kearahku takut-takut. Lalu aku pun membisikkan ke mereka.

"Ulangan IPS kalian nanti pasti dapat 100! Asalkan kalian mau menjaga rahasia bapak." aku bisa melihat ekspresi mereka yang nampak terkejut, senang, dan lega sekaligus. Lalu aku melanjutkan lagi.

"Ingat rahasia ini cuma kalian yang boleh tau. Kalo sampai tersebar. Nilai kalian bapak kasih 0 semua!" mereka menelan ludah. Saling menatap. Lalu mengangguk. Tanda setuju.

"Bapak sebenarnya… suka sama… Ivan -///////- " liatlah, mukaku pasti merah lagi. Ahh sungguh tidak -sekali lagi aku minta maaf kak- AWESOME untuk seorang Alpha sepertiku. Untunglah tertutupi oleh Arthur dan Mathias. Kalau tidak, hancurlah imageku.

"Janji jangan beri tahu SIAPAPUN! termasuk yang bersangkutan." Arthur dan Mathias menggumankan kata 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

"Baik. Kalian berlima boleh duduk." Kataku sambil menepuk bahu Ivan. Modus lagi ceritanya. Arthur yang tak sengaja melihat pun memasang ekspresi seperti ini '-_-' lalu kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Ok. Sekarang baca halaman 2-10. Bapak beri waktu 10 menit. Habis itu kita ulangan." 

"UAPUUAAAHHHHHH????!!!" seru satu kelas minus Arthur dan Mathias.

"Yang dapat nilai di bawah KKM, akan bapak bawa ke guru PKK!(5) " 

"HIII!!!!" jerit mereka ngeri.

"Makanya belajar yang benar ya~ " inilah bagian paling menyenangkan ketika menjadi guru. Hah! Hari ini adalah hari mengajar paling menyenangkan.

TBC.

Note: 1. Asal kalian tahu, suara kakakku itu SUMBANG BIN FALS BINTI BUTA NADA!!! Entah kenapa dia bisa begitu PD dengan suaranya.

2\. Mo jung: tidak berguna.

3.Lovino adalah guru kesenian di kelas 1. Sia sangat menyukai tomat.

4\. Maksud dari kata pemula adalah, orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, seperti aku ini :'v .

5\. Guru PKK itu si anu itu loh… si Elizabeta. Dia pernah menampar salah satu murid kelas 3 dengan penggorengan panas! Ajib ngetz kan? :3

Ludwig's POV end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan yang sudah memberikan kudos ke cerita ini :'v akuga nyangka bisa ada yang ngasi kudos buat cerita gaje ini… 
> 
> Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Bagi yang mau aja…


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan merasakan hal yang aneh saat pelajaran pak AWESOME! Kira-kira itu apa ya?

Episode 3: Die Bedeutung von Alpha, Beta, und Omega (1)

Ivan's POV

"Aa. Demo… Otouto-san wa… KAAAEEETTTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Kau ngomong apa, bang? Aku ga ngerti. Yang penting sekarang MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUUUUU!!!" Paksa adikku, Nikolai sambil mencakar-cakar pintu lemari baju -tempat dimana aku bersembunyi-.

"PERGI SANAAAA!! TToTT abang mau ke sekolah ga bisa deh kena kamu… TT~TT " jawabku dari dalam lemari.

"EH! IYA DINK! UDH JAM 6.20!! Aku berangkat dulu ya, Bang! Emuuach~ kita kawinnya besok aja deh~ ufu~" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamarku. Bagus banget. Udah jam segitu aku masih pake piyama. Aku gamau kena rotannya pak Willem TTOTT dengan cepat aku membuka kunci lemari baju lalu berlari secepat Minato(2) ke WC. Cuci muka, gosok gigi, pake seragam, ambil tas, capcussss…  
Akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku. Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat :'D . Tepat saat aku sampai di tempat dudukku, di pojok kiri kelas. Guru yg mengajar di jam pertama. Pak Gilbert, datang dan duduk di meja guru. Burungnya, si Gilbird pun sudah turun dari kepala sang guru AWESOME itu. Arthur bangkit dari singgasananya kemudian memberi aba-aba.

"Siap!" Semua berdiri.

"Beri salam!"

"Se-"

"Stop!" tiba-tiba pak Gilbert menghentikan.

"Bukankah dari pertemuan pertama bapak sudah bilang, aba-abanya itu 'beri salam kepada guru yang AWESOME!' ??? dan jangan lupa ucapan salamnya. 'Selamat pagi, pak Gilbert yang AWESOME!' " jelas guru albino bermata ruby itu.

"Ah, iya pak. Maaf saya lupa." kata Arthur meminta maaf. Ia pun mengulangi aba-abanya.

"Beri salam kepada guru yang AWESOME!"

"Selamat pagi, pak Gilbert yang AWESOME!" seru satu kelas sambil memasang muka sweatdrop. Kecuali aku yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Selamat pagi! Murid-murid 3-A yang AWESOME! Karena kita sudah ulangan dan nilai-nilai kalian kemarin semuanya tidak AWESOME, maka bapak akan mengadakan ulangan Remidial! Cepat keluarkan selembar kertas dan tulis nama kelas absen kalian. Jangan lupa beri judul 'Ulangan Remidial IPA Terpadu yang AWESOME' !!!" panjang banget sih judulnya, pak. Boleh gak AWESOME-nya diilanggin? Kenapa gak sekalian aja tulis nama lengkap 'Ivan Braginski si AWESOME' kelas '3-A paling AWESOME' dan no. Absen '15 angka paling AWESOME'??! ahh! Malah ketulis beneran! Sial, mana gak boleh tip-x lagi! Auk ah gelap, biarin aja yang penting ikut ulangan.

"Soal Remidial yang AWESOME no.1.) Apa yang dimaksud dengan peredaran secara Intravaskuler? " aku dan teman-teman yang lain mencatat soal itu. Ahh ini mudah.

"No. 2) Sebutkan fungsi-fungsi dari kulit!" Hmm… ini juga tidak sulit.

"No. 3) S = v x t : 2 adalah rumus untuk mengukur… " apa ya? Aku mulai lupa-lupa ingat.

"No. 4) Gerhana matahari cincin dapat terjadi jika…" wahh… soalnya susah, nih.

"No. 5) Homosfer, Heterosfer, dan Nitrosfer adalah pengelompokkan atmoster berdasarkan… " apalagi soal yang ini! Aku kan taunya atmoster itu adanya Troposfer, Stratosfer, Mesosfer, Eksosfer. Masa ada nama lainnya lagi sih? Aku baru tau @_@

"No. 6)…" 

"HHHAAAAHHH??!!" kompak satu kelas memekik kaget.

"No. 6)… silahkan diisi, ingat tidak boleh pakai tip-x, tidak boleh ada coretan karena itu tidak AWESOME!" ah bapak mah gitu, suka bikin kaget. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Teman teman sekelasku merinding disko. Apakah aku menguarkan aura hitam lagi? Bodo amat, lah. Mending jawab dulu nih ulangan.

~ skip time, da ^J^ ~

Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal. Walaupun ada beberapa soal yang kujawab asal-asalan :'v kemudian pak Gilbert datang ke tempat dudukku. Aku mengoperkan kertasku itu ke pak Gilbert. Ia memeriksa jawabanku sebentar… 

"Ivan…" 

"Eh! Ya, pak?" kejut aku. Jangan bilang aku dapat nilai 0!

"Walau ada 2 soal yang salah, nilai kamu bapak beri 100!" sontak satu kelas mengeluarkan bunyi seperti orang bengek. Termasuk aku kali ini. Kok bisa?

"Aku mengagumi kepercayaan dirimu. Ivan Braginski si AWESOME!" ucap pak Gilbert keras sambil mengelus kepalaku. Sementara yang lain? Speechless.

"Kau juga membanggakan kelasmu. 3-A paling AWESOME. Tapi ingat! Kelas bapak, 3-B lebih AWESOME!" dia berkata begitu sementara tangan yang tadi mengelus kepalaku menampar pipiku pelan 3 kali. Mereka semua masih speechless.

"Dan satu lagi. Apa yang membuat kau berpikir angka 15 itu paling AWSOME, hah? Apakah itu angka keberuntunganmu?" kali ini ia memasang wajah 'manis' dan sekarang tangannya berada di pundakku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kan ga mungkin kubilang kalo itu salah tulis TT~TT.

"E. Etto… a… Ya ya ya! Angka 15 adalah angka keberuntungan saya minggu ini pak! Saya baca di majalah Zodiak!" hanya itu yang muncul di otakku sekarang. Lukas yang duduk di sebelahku pun jawdrop mendengar jawabanku. Sementara pak Gilbert? Nampaknya dia percaya alibiku. Dia kembali ke meja guru. Menaruh kertas-kertas remidial kami. Lalu membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Yak. Murid-muridku yang AWESOME, buka buku Paket kalian hal 32." kami pun menurut. Isi halaman itu adalah bagian pembukaan dari bab 2. Temanya… Die Bedeutung von Alpha, Beta, und Omega? Apa coba artinya? Kayaknya yang bikin ini buku orang Sunda, deh -J-

"Pak! Die Bedeutung von alpa beta omega tuh artinya apa?" tanya Raivis dengan pelafalan yang sama persis dengan tulisannya. Jujur. Aku pun pasti juga mengucapkannya seperti itu bila bertanya.

"Bacanya 'di budoitung von alfa, beta, un omega', nak Raivis. Kamu ini tidak AWESOME sekali! Itu dalam bahasa German artinya 'makna dari Alpha, Beta, dan Omega." jelas pak Gilbert. Kami semua pun ber 'ooohh' ria.

"Kalian pasti pernah dengar kan istilah ini. Kalo ga pernah, mati aja sana." pak, gak usah gitu juga kali pak. Masa aku musti terjun dari sini ke bawah? (3)

"Ini adalah status yang akan menentukan 'posisi' kita di lingkungan masyarakat. Alpha. Status tertinggi. Dimana orang yang menyandang status ini berkuasa baik dalam hal persekutuan, organisasi, pemerintahan maupun -maaf bapak pakai kata kasar- ehm. S*x. Kaum Alpha dalam dunia perotakuan(?) Juga sering disebut dengan 'seme'."

"Ohh… berarti alpha itu yang diatas itu ya, pak?" tanya Antonio. Pak Gilbert menjawabnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Tentu saja, nak! Kau benar-benar murid yang AWESOME!" 

"Berarti alpha itu Tuhan kan, pak?" aku juga ikut bertanya. Seluruh siswa melihat kearahku. Aku salah, ya? Tapi, Tuhan kan memang berada diatas sana.

"Ke- kesesesese… bukan begitu maksudnya, nak. Ternyata kau tak se-AWESOME yang kubayangkan ya…" kata pak Gilbert sambil tertawa garing.

"Lah, terus apa, da?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu nanti saya jelaskan lebih dalam. Sekarang Beta. Kasta yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Kaum beta ini tidak begitu ditinggikan. Tapi juga bukan kaum yang dipandang rendah. Beta dapat memainkan 2 peran. Jika berada diantara omega. Ia berperan sebagai Alpha. Jika diantara Alpha. Ia akan menjadi Omega. Tapi tetap saja, 'kinerja' seorang beta tak bisa kau bandingkan dengan Alpha dan Omega." 

"Boleh saya bertanya lagi, pak?" aku kembali mengacungkan tangan. Sejak awal bab. Aku merasa ada yang janggal.

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa materi ini dimasukkan ke mata pelajaran IPA? Saya rasa lebih pas jika dimasukkan ke mata pelajaran IPS, da." Sekali lagi pak Gilbert tertawa garing. Lalu menjawabku.

"Kesese… kau akan tahu alasannya nanti, Ivan. Bapak jelaskan arti umumnya dulu." 

"Baik, pak." sudahlah. Nampaknya pak Gilbert kewalahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Memangnya pertanyaanku aneh ya? Nggak, kan?

"Mari kita lanjut. Omega. Status terendah. Mereka biasanya berada di 'bawah'. Atau istilah perotakuannya 'uke'." dan seterusnya… aku mendengarkan ia menjelaskan dengan saksama. Ia menjelaskan sambil berkeliling. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut murid yang tidak mendengarkan. Sampai dia berjalan melewatiku. Aku mencium wangi yang… Manly? Khas? Susah dijelaskan. Apakah pak Gilbert memakai parfum baru? Rasanya kemarin ia tidak sewangi ini. 

"Wah~ parfum bapak wangi sekali, da~" ceplosku. Kenapa pula musti aku katakan ya? Ah sudahlah.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya yang AWESOME. Tapi, bapak sama sekali tidak memakai parfum. Bapak bahkan belum mandi -ups-." katanya menyebar aib sendiri. Siswa lain menutup hidungnya. Dan memberi tatapan 'bapak-sungguh-tidak-AWESOME' ke pak guru. Aku sih biasa-biasa saja. Malah cenderung menikmati harumnya.

"Ivan, kau sedang apa? Lepaskan tanganmu! Tidak AWESOME sekali kau!" Astaga! Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau sekarang aku sedang memeluk pak Gilbert dan menempelkan wajahku pada perutnya. Aku melepaskan pelukkanku segera lalu membenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Malunya aku… 

"Kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali, aru? Kau tak lagi menebar aura hitam sepanjang pelajaran, aru." komentar Yao dari kejauhan. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku masih terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahku.

"Kesesesesese… sudahlah, nak. Itu hal yang wajar kok~ aku yang AWESOME ini pastinya punya bau Alpha yang AWESOME juga! Kesesesese!" bau Alpha? Apalagi itu? Apakah itu yang membuat pak Gilbert tetap wangi meski tak mandi? Seluruh siswa di kelas 3-A memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Bau Alpha itu bau khas yang dimiliki kaum Alpha baik yang semi atau yang sudah benar-benar Alpha. Bau semi Alpha memang tak setajam Alpha dewasa, tapi cukup untuk memikat Omega. Seperti si Ivan yang AWESOME ini!" lagi-lagi pak guru mengelus kepalaku -err lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku medongak untuk dapat melihat wajah si guru AWESOME itu. Ia menyengir lebar seperti Luffy(4) tapi… juga bercucuran keringat. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku lalu kembali mengajar. Kali ini ia diam di depan kelas. Kok kayak ada yang aneh ya dari penampilannya? Tapi apa? Akhirnya aku bertanya pada Emil yang duduk di depanku.

"Mil, kamu ngerasa ada yang aneh gak dari pal Gil, da?" dan tumbennya orang yang kutanyain ga merinding. Apa aura hitam yang mereka bilang itu sudah sirna?

"Iya tuh, Van. Kayak ada yang nonjol-nonjol gitu…" katanya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" aku tak mengerti apanya yang menonjol.

"Ahh kau ini! Terlalu polos! Masa ga ngerti sih? Coba kau lihat lagi deh baik-baik!" aku melihat lagi. Entah berapa menit aku melihat. Tapi aku masih tak menemukan yang Emil bilang menonjol itu. Sampai-sampai…

"IVAN!!! KAMU NGAPAIN MELOTOT-MELOTOT GA JELAS KE BAPAK?! MAU DAPET KECUPAN DARI SI GILBIRD YANG AWESOME INI, HAH?!!!" 

Astaganagabonarkebakarsaklar!(?) Ngangetin ih, pak Gilbert! Jantungan aku! 

"Ah, etto… saya merasa ada yang aneh dari bapak… tapi saya tak tau dimana…" aku menjawab jujur. Ia mengancingkan jaket biru panjangnya. Lalu melihat kearah lain. Baru saja ia ingin bicara, bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran berbunyi. Arthur berdiri dan memberi aba-aba.

"Siap!"

Jeda sebentar…

"Beri salam! … kepada guru yang AWESOME!"

"Terima kasih, pak Gilbert yang AWESOME!"

"Hm. Trimakasih juga. Salam AWESOME!" Guru IPA itu pun keluar dari kelas. Dia menghampiri pak Ludwig yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas kami. Ia seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Pak Ludwig tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, yang pasti… HACHU! -itu hal yang menyenangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu perotakuan? :""V

TBC, da ^J^

Note kecil-kecilan, da.

1.) Die Beduetung von Alpha, Beta, und Omega. Itu bahasa jerman yang dipelajari si Author dari salah satu fanfiksi, da. Judul aslinya: Die Bedeutung von Ero, da. :3

2.) Minato itu salah satu nama karakter di anime N*r*t*, da :3 Dia terkenal dengan kecepatannya.

3.) Jujur, seunur hidup, aku belum pernah mendengar istilah Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Baru setelah pak Gilbert jelaskan :'v sedih ya :'v .

4.) Luffy itu… nama karakter dari anime On* P**ce, da. Dia bisa manjangin tangan dan kakinya kayak karet, dan senyumnya itu paling khas, da :D .

Ivan's POV end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… Copen tau kalau Copen itu awesome… 3 bulan ga update… mana rasa-rasanya tiap chapter characternya makin ooc lagi… 
> 
> Btw ada yg bisa tebak apa yang terjadi sama Ivan? Dan apa maksud dari kata 'menonjol'?? :'v


End file.
